The Antagonists' Strike Back
by brandon.wyatt.7121
Summary: The two antagonists Alejandro and Scott may be worlds apart but when they look at it are not so different. Both have suffered near death, have manipulated others and have earned everyone's hatred. But what makes things worse is that both thirst for revenge. Will they achieve it or will they get something else?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so if there's things I could improve on don't hesitate to tell me!

Alejandro's POV

"Hey Al how's your face holding up?" "Oh Al I'm glad I'm not you!" Gee Al guess what? I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU!" Hearing my brother's constant mockery

combined with using the nickname I hate was like hell on Earth. My accident has left me broken inside a machine for a good year. Instead of a million dollars

, I get betrayed by the girl I loved. Instead of friends, I won many enemies who hate my guts for causing their eliminations, destroying their friendships and

messing up their romances. Running me over is one thing but not looking back after the deed was done is another. I plea for help but it fell on deaf ears.

Perhaps this is my karma? NO! I refuse to accept it! I won't be one to be made a fool of again! My anger has reached its peak and now that I have finally

been released from that accursed "Drama Machine" with a few burns and scars, my answer has been made clear since I had my traumatic accident. The

answer that will make me regain who I was before. The one thing that will make me feel superior to Jose to all the contestants who ignored me in my time of

need, and most of all to Heather, the girl I gave my heart out to and was punished by the being called

"Karma" because of it...

..."I want revenge"

Scott's POV

"Sorry boy guess that's another rat we let go for another week" "Jeez Scotty I don't know what to tell you but it seems you can't come hunting with me

anymore" Day in day out hearing these statements from my pappy was heartbreaking- Yes I have a heart I just choose not to reveal it. Ever since I got

stuck in that Trauma Chair my life has been a mess and with my pappy's growing disappointment in me sometimes I really wondered if I was in hell.

My time on the show ranged from backstabbings, manipulation, and plain-out trying to make everyone's lives miserable. That moment before my elimination

when I was crushed by a boulder courtesy of Zoey, I realized that things were not going the way I planned. Then afterwards being tossed from the island

with Fang a mutant shark who hates me over a stupid TOOTH. Since then, I got mauled to the point where seconds of it felt like days. The finale proved

one thing to me-That I was truly hated as I had the "privilege" to be the butt of everyone's joke. Enemies, friends, boyfriend and girlfriend all teamed up to

laugh at me. I dropped a tear knowing I was truly alone and this must be... HELL. I guess it's my karma for what I did, but will I accept it? No! The day has

come and I've been released from the Trauma Chair courtesy of Bubble Boy's money, although I have a few scars and bruises. I now have the answer

on what I need to do. The answer to my body being crushed by the boulder, the answer to be mauled by a mutant shark who hates your guts, the answer

to the contestants's laughter at my misfortune and finally the answer to redeem myself in the face of Pappy's many disappointing stares...

..."I want revenge"

This ends the prologue. The first chapter will be a timeskip of sorts to Alejandro and Scott meeting for the first time. Hopefully I'll have it done by today or so.


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised I was able to get done the first chapter. Enjoy! P.S Sorry for posting the Prologue twice. Fanfiction's giving me problems :/**

_ Dear Ex-Campers... for now,_

_ You are invited-more like forced from the producers- to attend a special party hosted by yours truly, Chris Mcclean. It's _

_ a simple get together to reminisce over the good times you had on the show :) We have a five star hotel near the ocean_

_ with some of the top chefs around the world, so you'd BETTER come since I'm being forced to hold this for you guys!_

_ Sincerely yours... not! Hehehe_

_ The Host with the Most, Chris McClean._

Alejandro's POV

Is he serious? After all he's put me through? Why would I want to meet all the ex-campers who abandoned me and most of all that vile witch Heather?! I

crumbled up the note and tossed it onto my bed only to be met with another letter that I overlooked. How strange since I had no recollection on receiving two

letters. I examine the letter for any address, postcard, ANYTHING. I see nothing-just a blank look. I tore it up and quietly began reading it.

_Dear Alejandro,_

_ I've watched your performance on the show and I saw how vile you were to your fellow peers. But your punishment_

_ was too severe and I know you thirst for revenge. You can't help it, but I can help you regain your lost pride and enact _

_ vengeance on your betrayers. Meet me near the Toronto Airport-Alone at 5 PM. I will be waiting for you._

_ "The Seeker"_

"The Seeker"? Who is this person and how did he/she know my intentions? It's as if they read my mind.. but the promise of vengeance against Heather

and the others was too good an opportunity to let slip out of my fingers. With a strange excitement growing in my gut, I rushed out the door to confront

this person.

Scott' POV

I just finished reading Chris' bullcrap and ripped up the letter into pieces. I want nothing to do with those losers from my cast. I want to destroy them,

not hang with them. As I get ready to go hunting for that annoying rat that's been bugging me for three days, I find a letter near my pillow. How did I

not see that before? I reach for the letter and I see it's got no postcard, mailing address, it ain't got jack on here! So with some hesitation, I opened the

letter and read what was written..

_ Dear Scott,_

_ I've watched your performance on the show and I saw how vile you were to your fellow peers. But your punishment_

_ was too severe and I know you thirst for revenge. You can't help it, but I can help you regain your lost pride and enact _

_ vengeance on your betrayers. Meet me near the Toronto Airport-Alone at 5 PM. I will be waiting for you._

_ "The Seeker"_

"The Seeker?" Sounded like one of Dawn's crazy relatives.. but he mentioned revenge and seems to know a lot about me. Yeah I had my doubts about

the letter, but getting back my lost pride? I could definitely work with that and I was itching for some payback to those dorks from last season. So

with no more complaints, I rushed out the door to meet this loony.

Normal POV 5:00 PM

Alejandro made his way to the airport. "Right on time" He said to himself. "I will finally be able to make a move against those who destroyed my image."

As he made his way to the entrance he noticed some guy with orange spiky hair standing near the pillars. He could have sworn he's seen him before

but where? The young man with orange spiky hair turned around and noticed Alejandro staring at him. Not liking this staring contest they were currently

having, he made his way over to the man, ready to fight. "Hey you got a problem there punk- wait. You're that Alejandro guy from World Tour aren't you?"

"And you must be Scott from Revenge of the Island. I've seen you on TV but I would have never imagined I'd meet you here" said Alejandro with a

surprised expression on his face. As the two men examined one another, they almost simultaneously said , "Weren't you injured?" They both stop and

are trying to come up with the next thing to say, as if they were trying to psych the other out- both being former antagonists it's not impossible to

achieve.

"What brings you here anyway?" Alejandro asked.

"I received a letter from some bozo on meeting him near this airport. So far I haven't seen him." Scott replied, pulling out the letter from his back pocket.

Alejandro was shocked. " I got that same type of letter from an unknown person who's called "The Seeker!" Now it was Scott's turn to be shocked.

"So we both got letters from the same person it seems... question is where is this person? He thinks I have all day waiting for him. If he ain't showing

up, then I'm outta here!" Scott said, with annoyance seeping from his voice. "Now amigo, there's no need to be over hasty... I'm sure that this guy

will be here-" Alejandro was cut of by a deep voice coming from behind them.

"You came"

Cliffhanger! Alejandro and Scott meet at last. Who is this person that "knows" them and understand their need for revenge? I'll post the next chapter

tomorrow or so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the delay school and work is a pain :/ but now the weekends are here and I can finally get back on schedule. Enjoy the chapter!**

****The man standing before them wore a black robe. His face covered by his large hood, further implying his unknown identity and dark nature. Alejandro and

Scott looked at one another, both giving the other looks that they're thinking the same thing right now but Scott was the first to speak. "Who the hell

are you?""And what do you want from us?" "You seem to be familiar with Total Drama and all of it's contestants, seen everyone's performances and

strategies and out of THIRTY-EIGHT competitors you choose us.." Alejandro finished off, although Scott wasn't happy being cut off from speaking and

shot Alejandro an annoyed look.

"It seems you're as clever in real life as you were on the show." the man chuckled, "But my reasons for selecting you two are obvious."

"Why's that? What reasons do you have pulling me from squashing that stupid rat and coming here to hear about "revenge" plans? Scott inquired.

"You see my friend, you and Alejandro both possess a lot of hate inside of you. It's that hate that made you two of the biggest threats on your

respective generations, which on top of being antagonists, virtually made you two untouchable in the game until you met your downfalls at the end

of your seasons. You both were injured to the point of near death, but you didn't die. You still had purpose and that purpose is revenge. I originally

was going to recruit Heather and Courtney, but both just didn't have what I was looking for anymore. Heather lost some of that vile nature of hers

and Courtney has simply become useless the moment she competed in the third season. But you two, your hatred has increased to the point where

the Total Drama Producers wouldn't want you two on T.V. I am an agent who simply wants to help you guys exact vengeance. You deserve payback

for the mockery you had to endure by your fellow competitors." Alejandro and Scott were at a loss of words. Everything this man said was true and that's

the scary part. How did he know all these things? What's his purpose?

"_This guy is one big misterio... but he's right about revenge. I don't care WHO he is.. I know what I have to do..." _Alejandro pondered.

"_This weirdo knows too much, but at the same time he knows I want payback. Damn straight! I don't give a duck WHO he is." I know what I have to do..."_

Scott pondered. With their minds made up, hatred in fine tune, and their blood boiling like a volcano ready to erupt, they stared at this mysterious man

with a very serious glare.

"I'm ready for whatever help you can give me." Alejandro and Scott declared simultaneously.

"The man made an invisible smirk from underneath his dark, shadowy hood. "Excellent, but before you both enact vengeance on your peers, I must get you

"prepared" for this event..."

What "preparations" does this man have in store for Alejandro and Scott? Being angry is one thing but walking into the devil's den is another. How will they proceed? Next chapter is a week time skip to the party where all the 36 ex-campers are attending. Stay tuned!


End file.
